Beautiful Beginnings
by GHSNEKO
Summary: Fai left Celes to escape it all. Too bad certain pieces of 'it all' don't like being left. T for lang. violence. and poss. sexual content
1. Found you!

Beautiful Beginnings Chapitre 1

Disclaimer: I don't anything but my OC and ideas.

**Hello! Well, this is my first Tsubasa fic, and I hope it goes well. If you haven't figured it out yet, this is NOT a Fai/Kurogane story. So sorry, yaoi lovers. I just can't write yaoi right now for some strange reason.........So, onwards to Chapitre One, ne?**

----------------------------------------------

A woman walked down the streets of Oto. She wore strange clothing, and kept her hood up, casting a shadow over her face. She paused, and glanced in a shop window, just for the mere sake of it. Meanwhile, she overheard two women talking.

"Have you been to that new cafe?" "You mean the Cat's Eye? Yes, I have." "Did you see the owner?" "Oh yeah! He's so cute!" "I know! I love his hair! It looks so soft! And the color! Such a nice shade of blond!" "Oh, and his eyes! They're gorgeous!" "I know! They're so blue! And it's such a beautiful blue, too! Like a clear sky!"

Oh? Well, now. This was interesting. "Excuse me? This cafe? Where is it?" "Oh, it's two streets over, that way." one of the women pointed. "And the owner? He's blond with blue eyes?" "Yes! He's really cute!" "Would you say he's about..... maybe twenty-five or so?"

"Hmm...That seems about right!" "Ok...Just one more question. His voice, is it really soft?" "Oh yes! He has such a nice voice! It's really gentle, and his laugh is amazing! It just automatically makes you want to laugh too!" "I see.....Thank you very much...."

She headed towards where the women had directed her. A light breeze caught her hood, and she grabbed it as it fluttered back. Pretty pink cherry blossoms floated on the wind, scenting the air. "Hmm....Of all the places....Never thought I'd find you in a place like this....."

Sakura looked up from her tea as the bell jangled. That meant a customer had entered the cafe. "Hello! Welcome to the Cat's Eye!" "Hello... " The visitor's face wasn't visible, but the voice was that of a woman. "Can I get you anything?" "Hm? Oh.....May I have some of the hot chocolate please?" "Of course! Be right back!" Sakura answered brightly. She scurried to make the drink. "Hnn....So unlike you...to have someone like that around....." the woman murmured.

"Here you go! It's really good!" "Thank you...." The cup disappeared under the hood, and emerged after a second. "I recognize this...." she thought to herself. "Um...Excuse me, Miss?" "Yes? Is everything alright?" Sakura asked. "Oh yes, everything's fine...I was just wondering.... Is there someone here named Fai Fluorite?"

"Oh, you mean Big Kitty?" "Big...Kitty? Um...I suppose so, yes...If this 'Big Kitty' has blond hair?" "Yes, he does.." "And his eyes are crystal blue?" "Oh yes, Fa--I mean, Big Kitty has lovely eyes.....Do you know him? Your clothes....look alot like the ones Big Kitty travels in...." "Mmmm...You could say that Fai and I go way back....."

"Ah, so you're a friend of his?" "Mhm....." "Oh, then I suppose I can tell you. Big Kitty went with Big and Little Puppy to the market. But, they should be back pretty soon. Would you like to wait here?" "If you don't mind...." the woman replied. "Oh, it's no problem at all. You are the customer after all, and like Big Kitty says, 'The customer is always right'!"

The hood turned towards the new voice. "Hi! I'm Mokona!" "Hello, Mokona...." she replied. "You're special, aren't you, Mokona-san? You came from the Dimension Witch, no?" "Yep! Yuuko sent me with Big Kitty, Little Kitty, and the Puppy Pair!" "Oh? That's nice.....Hmm..Mokona-san...Yuuko-san makes those with a wish....pay something of equal value, right?"

"Yep!" "Just out of curiosity.....What did Fai pay?" "Oh, Fai gave Yuuko this really pretty black thing!" The strangers' eyes widened. "This thing....Was it shaped like a phoenix?" "Hmmm....Yep!" "You idiot!" she hissed under her breath. "Hmm? Did you say something?" Mokona and Sakura asked simultaneously. "It's nothing...." "Oh, and when we needed help in another world, Fai gave Yuuko this really pretty stick!" The woman's head dropped to the countertop. "He didn't..." she whispered.

"Are you ok, ma'am?" "I'm alright.....Just a bit tired, that's all...." She lifted herself back up, and glanced around the cafe. Her gaze fell upon the piano sitting in the corner. "Oh...A piano...." Sakura followed her gaze. "Yes...Big Kitty bought it...." "Has he shown you how to play anything?" "Huh? Oh, he said he didn't know how to play. It really is a shame, because the sounds that come out of it are really nice....."

"Oh, really now? He said that?" "Yep! Fai held his hands up over the keys, and closed his eyes all serious-like....and pushed one key down....Mokona was really disappointed! Then, he said that he couldn't play!" "Hmmm....That's very interesting, Mokona-san......."

A commotion was heard outside as the door opened. Three men entered, each carrying bags filled with groceries. They laid down their burdens, and turned to one another. "Calm down, Big Puppy!" a gentle voice teased. "Really, Kurogane-san! There's no need to--!" "Hold really still, mage, and I'll cut you into a million pieces!" "Ah! Kuro-tan is angry! Oh no!" said mage laughed.

They turned to the counter as a voice spoke. "Found you!" The strange woman stood, and twisted around. The hand jerked back the hood, revealing the speaker. "Well, I finally found you...Fai."

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Ahahaha, Cliffhanger! Who's this chick, anyway? Read chapitre two when I post it, and you'll find out!!! Reviews much appreciated, and hoped for! Imaginary cookies for reviewers!**

**And now, a commercial for one of my favorite fanfiction writers ever!**

**Himawarixxsandz! **

**This lovely young author, while younger then moi, is a FANTASTIC writer! Her Tsubasa stories are amazing, and the writing style is incredibly addicting!**

**Intrigue**

**Secrets**

**Impulse**

**Rules**

**Please do yourself a favor and visit her profile for links to these exceptional fics!!! **

**Commercial complete. She really is amazing, lol! :D**


	2. Because of You

**Hello again! I don't own anything but my OC and ideas, blah blah blah ..........you know the drill. Chapitre Deux!**

--------------------------

**Chapitre Deux**

"Jia!" "Mhm...." "Wha-...What are you doing here?" Fai asked, uncertainty clouding his gaze. This seemed to amuse her, and she strode up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "I missed you." she replied. "I-....I missed you too..." His hands somehow found her back, and folded around it. "Uh-huh....Why then, did you leave without telling me? Hmm?" "I-...I.....Uh..."

"Speak up, honey. It's not like you to be inarticulate." Her voice had dropped a bit to a slightly sarcastic tone. "Um, well, I...uh....You know, with the thing...and I didn't have time to...and.. uh....." Her fingers slid to his shoulders and she met his eyes. "Did you really think you could escape everything just by running away?" Her eyes narrowed. "I didn't appreciate talking to Chi about this.....Rather hard to talk to a net, actually. So, considering I had nothing better to do, I decided to come find you. And it took me a long time, too."

She punctuated this with a sharp jab to his chest with her finger. "Jia....Is there anything...wrong....in Celes?" "Hmmm....I'll tell you later.... For now, I'd like to be properly introduced....Big Kitty." A light blush found it's way to his face, and he introduced his companions.

"This is Princess Sakura of Clow Country.....Syaoran......And Mokona....." he indicated each one. "And _this _is Kuro-puppy!" "Damn it! How many times do I have to tell you?! Don't call me that!" Kurogane yelled. A few seconds passed, and his face turned back to normal. "Oh no you don't! Trying to get back into Idiot Mode? It's not happening. Where's the mage I saw a minute ago?"

Fai bit his lip nervously. "I...don't know what you're talking about, Kuro-sama." "Really now? Well then, it's a good thing your little friend here showed up....It seems you show your real side around her....." Kurogane smirked sadistically. Fai stopped his attack on his lip, and shot a sharp glance at Jia.

Her mouth formed an "O" shape, and understanding dawned in her gaze. One eyebrow rose challengingly. "Hmm....Well, I'll see you all in a bit....Right now, Fai and I have things to talk about." she stated firmly. When the blond turned to her, she swept her arm out. "Lead the way, Kitty." He poked his tongue out at her, and headed for the stairs............

Fai closed his bedroom door behind him, and stared at the girl. "What are you doing here?!" he asked sharply. "Like I said, I missed you...." she shrugged. "No. Why are you _really _here?" "Relax, spazz. Ashura's still sleeping....I came to settle a little score between us...You, left me, there. I had no idea you were gone until I couldn't find you.....In the meantime, it seems you've been busy, my dear. They obviously know nothing about you....Granted, you've made sure of that."

"I'm not going to tell them about all that.....I won't let my past hurt anyone else....." She raised a hand to her mouth in mock surprise. "Oh my, you mean you actually care about other human beings now? What about that little, 'I won't care about anyone else for the rest of my life' thing?"

"Just drop it, ok?" "Mm, ok. Anyways....I really did miss you....." She smiled again, and allowed her cape to fall to the floor. This action revealed a medium-length blue and white dress. He returned the smile. Jia really was beautiful, with her blonde, purple-streaked hair....And those eyes....Those gorgeous amethyst eyes. She hugged him, and met his blue gaze again.

"Don't smile like that....." she whispered. "Why not?" "Because......it hurts me.....I know it's not real......So, if you're gonna smile for me.....Show me the real one...." He looked down at her, momentarilly unable to speak. His lips parted to speak, but closed instead. The corners of his mouth slowly slid into his real smile. His real, sad, not very happy smile......

Jia's lips curved upwards into one to match his. "There it is......" she murmured. His fingers brushed over her cheek. "Why are you here?" he whispered. His breath blew lightly across her mouth, and she instinctively leaned closer to the source. "Because...." "Because why?" "Because of you....." Fai closed the mere centimeters, pressing his lips over hers.

He pulled back, and laid his head against hers when she leaned into his shoulder. "I'm not worth it............"

Jia twirled in front of the mirror. "What do you think, Sakura-chan?" "Oh! That's so pretty!" They were currently in one of Oto's many clothing stores. "We'll have to come back after you get a job. You'll need the appropriate uniform, after all." "Hmm...I wonder what I could do.....?" "Well, Syaoran-kun and Kurogane-san are oni hunters. Fai-san runs the cafe, and I'm a waitress.......Maybe you could be one too!" Sakura exclaimed. "As fun as that sounds, Sakura-chan, my people skills aren't _that _good. I would much prefer oni hunting....But, I suppose I'd need a partner for that, wouldn't I?"

"Mhm.......I don't think Fai-san would approve of that anyway......He'd probably be really worried about you...." "Yeah....I guess so......" Jia muttered. Would he? Shaking off the feeling, she handed the little card to the owner. "Here you go....I really like this one........"

Fai sat alone one the piano bench, thinking. When he had said that earlier, Jia had gotten this look.......Her eyes had searched his gaze, then dropped to the floor, and he had felt her fingertips gripping his shoulder tighter. Then, she had simply walked out of the room without another word. Somehow, looking back on it, that look she had gotten in her eyes could only really be described as heartbroken. He sighed, and allowed his gaze to flicker over the piano keys. He lifted his hand, and pressed down a key. The hammer struck the string, sending out a note. One small, crystal clear, lonely note..........

Jia blinked at the girl. This information clerk was really calm and excessively cheerful. Yikes. "So, I'm trying to find an appropriate job?" "I see....So, you will be staying with the group at the Cat's Eye Cafe?" "Yes...." "And your name?" "Um......Amethyst. That's my alias." "Very well...Now, there are many jobs in Oto. What are you good at?" "Mmmm....I can sing..... and play piano....But, I'd also like some excitement....Is there anyway I could have both?"

"Yes. Let's see now...Part-time singer, and informant?" "That sounds good.....As an informant, will I ever need to fight oni? There are no rules against it, right?" "Typically, oni attack only oni hunters. However, as an informant you may encounter them. So, yes, if the need to defend yourself, or an innocent citizen should arise, you are expected to fight. Seeing as there are hunters in your group, we'll simply transfer the money as if they had earned it." "I see.... Thank you very much.....Now, um....Is there a uniform for informants?" "No. Informants are top-secret individuals, so there's no uniform to distinguish them from others." "Ok....Thank you...." Jia smiled at Sakura, and they left to return to the clothing shop......

"Hmm... I need something cute, but grown up.....Mmm.....Ooh!" She pulled a pink dress from the rack. It had a sweetheart neckline, with a white ribbon tied around the waist. The hemiline ended just below her knees, and had a small slit in the side. "Look at this, Sakura-chan!" "Oh, that's really cute, Jia-chan!" "This is definitely what I'm wearing to sing in!"

She looked around a bit more, and found a pair of light pink flats to wear, along with a choker that resembled a cat collar. She paid for the items with the sakura card. "Excuse me, miss...But, what job are you going to have?" the owner asked pleasantly.

"Oh, I'm a singer!" Jia replied, choosing to withhold the rest. "Oh? Where are you singing at?" "The Cat's Eye Cafe!" "Really? That's nice....Do you have a microphone?" "A...microphone?" "Yes...It makes your voice louder when you sing into it....You can purchase one right across the street..." he pointed out the window. "Thank you very much!" she smiled. "No problem at all, miss...."

Jia and Sakura skipped through the door, arms laden with their purchases. "Look, Fai! Jia and Sakura are back!" Mokona exclaimed. "Ah....So they are...." "So, what job did you get?" Kurogane asked. "I'm going to be a singer." "Where at, Jia-san?" Syaoran inquired. "Here, of course. And I'm gonna play the piano, too...." At this, she aimed a sly glance at Fai. "But, I haven't told you the best part yet! I'm also an informant." "An informant?!" Syaoran sounded excited about this. "Mhm....I suppose that's very handy to you and Kurogane-kun, yes?" "Very!"

"So, you're an informant, huh? Singing is just your cover story?" "Yep! Ooh, I can't wait to show you the nice outfits I bought!" Fai spoke up now. "Well, we're opening the cafe up here soon, so we'll see in a little while......" "Fai? Are you ok?" Jia asked, concern flitting through her voice. "Yeah....I'm fine....." "Ok.....Can you help me put this stuff upstairs?" "Sure...."

Jia laid the items on her bed, then turned to her friend. "Fai....What's wrong?" "Nnn....I was just thinking earlier about that look you gave me.....You looked like I had cut your heart into a million pieces...." "Oh, Fai.....You did....Why must you always sell yourself short? You're more then what you make yourself out to be........When you say things like that.....It breaks my heart..." "I see......" he murmured, staring at the window. She sighed, and wrapped her arms around his torso, pressing her cheek to his chest. A single tear slid down her face, and fell to the floor, unoticed..........

Fai leaned agained the counter, and watched Sakura dart among the customers. She really did have a way with them. Syaoran and Kurogane sat nearby, eating a snack before they left to find an informant with information. His gaze shifted to the stairs. Jia hadn't come down yet.

Just as he was about to go check on her, Mokona bounced down the stairs. Behind Mokona, a pair of shoes became visible, followed by legs.....The body came slowly into view, and was finalized after a few seconds hesitation, by the appearance of the face. Blue eyes widened.

"So...What do you think?" Jia asked softly. "Wow....." That was all he could say. Appreciative sighs echoed quietly around the room. Apparently the cafe's male patrons had noticed as well. A light blush spread over her cheeks, and she tucked a strand of hair self-conciously behind her ear. Syaoran and Kurogane approached, and Fai noticed the younger boy biting his lip shyly. Ah, so Syaoran could have eyes for someone other then Sakura......How delightful. No, really. It's quite so.

"What do you think about Jia's outfit, Syaoran-kun?" the blond asked slyly. Of course, to any innocent bystander it sounded like a perfectly innocent question. Syaoran smiled, and replied, "It looks lovely, Jia-san." "Thank you, Syaoran-kun...." "What about you, Kurotan? What do you think?"

The ninja shrugged. "Looks good." "Thank you......" "So, what are you going to sing, Jia?" Fai asked. "Mmm....Oh, I have an idea....." She went to the piano, and began playing softly. After a moment, the cafe had become quiet, all attention diverted to her.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_There's a land that I heard of_

_Once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue_

_And the dreams_

_That you dare to dream_

_Really do come true_

Fai watched her, captivated. He had forgotten just how beautiful her voice was. He remembered her singing that song years ago, when they were teenagers. It had always seemed odd, considering how cold Celes was.....In fact, he couldn't remember ever seeing a rainbow in their country..............

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far_

_Behind me_

_Where troubles melt_

_Like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Blue birds fly_

_If birds fly high over the rainbow_

_Why, oh why_

_Can't I? _

_If happy little blue birds fly_

_Over the rainbow_

_Why can't I? _

Light applause sounded across the room. Jia smiled at the customers, and Fai could almost swear he saw love flash through the men's eyes. Hmmm.....It seemed that his friend was excellent for business.............

-----------------------------------------------

**Well? What do you think? Did I rush it? I hope not. I'm planning on like Syaoran or somebody asking her why she's there....or something like that....Anyways, R&R please!**

**PS: I started another Tsubasa fic last night. The inspiration actually came from a dream I had, and it was just too good not to write! The working title right now is Risk (subject to change) and I'm gonna put the first chapter, which is actually more like a mysterious teaser thingy. So, check out my profile for the link! And remember to take my awesome poll at the top! **

**Love, GHSNEKO**


End file.
